High school Drama
by Hungergamesgirl711
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is no ordinary girl. She has this crush on a guy that doesn't even notice her until one day. Katniss falls apart when she finds out tragic news. He finds her that day and realizes that she needs comfort. Will Katniss finally get the man of her dreams to be hers and help her through the terrible news? Or will Katniss just be miserable for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my new story: High School Drama! I'm so excited so plz follow, favorite and review! Hope u guys like it! I do not own the Hunger Games!**  
**:)**

"What do you mean your moving?!"

"I'm sorry Katniss, I am but I have no choice."

"Madge, where are you moving?" I ask her in a desperate voice.

"USA", Madge answers.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Why is my best friend moving to the USA? So USA beats Sydney! Since when?! I've been her best friend since primary school and now she's just gonna go and ditch me! I have no other friends and-

"Katniss", Madge says snapping me out of my thoughts. "I really am sorry. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I know", I say with a tear falling down my cheek.

Madge pulls me into a long hug but soon she has to go.

"Madge come on, we need to go!" Madge's dad yells up the stairs.

"OK!" Madge shouts back then looks toward me. "When do you leave?"

"Thursday", Madge answers.

"What! In 2 days!" I say.

"Yeah. Well maybe we can get together before I go. Maybe Wednesday. Do you want to come over Wednesday night for dinner?" Madge asks.

"Yep, sure. I'll see you then", I say.

Madge smiles and pulls me in for a quick hug. "Bye."

"Bye", I say back.

She smiles then heads down the stairs. Gosh I'm gonna miss her. How am I going to survive without her?

….

"Bye mum!" I yell out.

"Bye honey!" She calls back.

I head down the dirt road and head to school.

Then I walk past _his_ house. The most popular and hottest guy in school. _**Peeta Mellark**_. I've had a huge crush on him for years now. I always want to go and talk to him, but I always chicken out. Maybe I'll have enough courage one day and go talk to him. Maybe.

Oh gosh. He's washing his car. _Topless_.

Peeta's wearing only cute black skinny jeans. So _hot _and his muscles. Oh his _muscles_…..

_**Bang!**_

"Ah! Shit!"

I get so distracted that I walk straight into a light post and fall to the ground. Everything right now is a blur and I'm starting to have a massive headache.

Even though how blurry everything is right now, I can still make out a figure rushing over to help me. Peeta.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, umm, yeah", I say nervously. I sound like such an idiot.

"It doesn't seem like it. You err…have a massive bump on your head", Peeta says with a cute and charming smile. "Here."

Peeta holds out his hand and I take it and he pulls me up.

"Thanks", I say. There's a long pause until Peeta breaks the silence and lets go of my hand.

"Well if you're alright, I better quickly finish washing my car before school starts" Peeta says.

"Oh yeah. Ok…well see you later then", I say sounding like an idiot again.

"Bye", he says with a wave and walks off.

I start to walk off, but take one last look at him. When I look back, I see him staring straight at me. He smiles shyly and turns away and starts to wash his car.

I walk along and smile. I actually talked to him. Peeta Mellark takes my breath away.

….

"Wait. So you walked into a light post?'' Madge says.

"Yes. I know I'm such a dork", I answer and take off the ice-pack. "Has it gone down a bit?"

"Yes. Kind of…..not really", Madge says with a smile. I roll my eyes. "I still can't believe you talked to _**the**_ Peeta Mellark. When I leave I expect you to give me all the goss about him", Madge says with a wink.

I smile and the bell goes for class. Madge grabs the ice-pack and waves then heads off down the corridor.

I sigh and head towards class. Well at least I get to see him in class.

….

"Yep. I'm heading out the door now. Ok bye."

I hang up on Madge and head out the door to the car. Mum's waiting in there for me so I quickly go in.

"What took so long?" Mum asks.

"Sorry. Couldn't get Madge off the phone", I say.

"You're gonna really miss her aren't you?" Mum says while reversing out the driveway.

"Yeah; I am", I say with a sigh.

"Well have a good night and make sure you keep in touch. Katniss, you really have to make new friends. What are you gonna do when Madge's not around" Mum says.

"I know ok?" I snap.

Mum sighs and rolls her eyes. We don't talk for the rest of the drive.

Mum soon pulls up in Madge's driveway and drops me off.

"Have a good time. I'll pick you up at 9", Mum says.

"Ok thanks. Bye", I say. I open the car door of our range rover and jump out. I close the door and mum reverses out. I wave and then head over to the door.

I'm about to knock on the door but it opens and Madge appears.

"Hi!" Madge says excited. She gives me a quick hug and gestures for me to come in.

I walk in and smell a sweet smell of a plum stew. My favorite.

"Oh, Katniss dear! It's so nice to see you again!" Madge's mum Angela says and gives me a hug and kiss on both cheeks.

"Same with you", I say politely even though I really don't like her. Fortunately, Robert Madge's father comes in. I like him so much better than Angela.

"Hi Robert", I say with a smile.

"Hello Katniss", Robert says and gives me a quick hug.

"You're just in time for dinner! Sae was just about to dish up!" Angela says excited.

We walk over to the kitchen and dining area and I say hello to Greasy Sae. She smiles and continues to dish up the plum stew.

Sae is the best cook I know and she defiantly makes the best plum stew and pork roast with crackly.

….

"So Madge must've told you that we're moving. Did she tell you why?" Angela asks at the dining table and continues to eat her stew.

"Umm….was it because Robert got a job over there?" I ask.

"No. Not just because of that. I can't believe you didn't tell her Madge", Angela says and gives a look to Madge.

"So what's the reason then?" I ask.

"Madge is going to be an actor over there in movies", Robert says.

**Spooo!**

Out sprays my water across the table. "What?!" I ask still surprised. "I never knew you wanted to be an actor!"

"You didn't? Well that's weird because that's been her plan all along since she got here. She was gonna stay here a few years and then head back to the USA to continue her acting", Angela says.

I look over at Madge who's sitting there playing with her food. Why has she never told me that before?! I'm her best friend!

"Why have you never told me that?" I ask Madge quietly.

"Didn't want to", Madge says so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. She didn't want to? Great! That's totally what I wanted to hear. NOT!

"Excuse me", I say to Robert and Angela. I get up from the table and go outside to call mum.

"Hello."

"Hi mum. Can you pick me up a bit earlier? Maybe in half an hour or so please?" I ask.

"Oh, umm….ok. But why?"

"Thanks bye", I say and hang up before she can say anything.

I put my phone back in my pocket and head back in. I go to the table and Madge isn't there. "Where's Madge?" I ask.

"She went up to her room", Rob answers.

"Oh ok. Thanks for dinner", I say to them then thank say who's in the kitchen. After, I go up and see Madge. She's lying on her bed facing the wall.

"Hey", I say.

She rolls over. "Madge why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to", she answers.

"I know but why?" I ask again getting frustrated.

"Because I didn't want to upset you and I didn't know how you'd react", Madge says with a sigh.

I sigh too and say, "Madge, you upset me more by not telling me. I think it's great that you want to be an actor and I'm glad that you're gonna go and follow your dreams. But can you at least tell me next time. You can tell me anything."

"I'm sorry", Madge says and sits up to give me a hug. "Why did you ring your mum to pick you up earlier?"

"You were listening?!" I say.

"Yeah…. Sorry." Madge says with a cheeky smile.

"That's ok but I just though that you really need some more time to pack and get ready since you're leaving tomorrow", I say.

"Oh ok", Madge says.

…..

"Pick up your phone! It's your bestie!"

I wake up with a jolt and sigh. Stupid ring tone. I look at the clock and it's 6 o'clock. I reach over to my bed side table and answer my phone.

"Hi Madge", I say rubbing my eyes.

"Hi sorry for waking you", Madge says.

"You're forgiven"

"I just wanted to say bye. I'll miss you"

"Me too"

"Shit! Got to go. I'll ring you later."

"Ok bye Madge", I say.

"Bye."

Gosh I'm gonna miss her.


	2. Chapter 2 Tradgic

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for favouriting, following and reviewing! I have 6 followers and 3 favourites. Thank you so much! Also my thanks to Mariette Steves and MrsMellark78 for reviewing! Thanks keep it up!**

**Katniss' POV**

"Katniss, why are you still in your room? You should be leaving to go to school", mum says to me while coming over to my bed where I sit.

She sits down beside me and I burst into tears. I got no idea why I'm so upset right now but I think it's because I'm gonna miss Madge and I'm gonna be a loner for the rest of my life.

"Why am I not good at making friends? Why do I hurt so badly and how am I going to cope?" I ask through tears and sobs.

"I don't know honey. But I do know that you're gonna make more friends and get the man of your dreams", mum answers.

What? How does she know about him?...No. She didn't how could she?

"You read my diary?! How could you?" I shout.

"Sorry, but it was right on the kitchen bench."

Shit. I forgot about that.

"Look. Do you want me to drive you to school?" Mum asks.

"Ok."

….

BRRRR!

The bell goes and I leave straight away. Today was absolute crap. I sat by myself and looked like a loner.

I put my things away in my locker, but can't escape that quickly.

"Hello Finnick."

"Hi Katniss. You must miss your little friend very much. I saw you sit by yourself all day. How did that feel?" Asks Finnick.

"In fact I do miss her, and since when have you cared about me, Finnick?" I ask.

"Curiosity" says Finnick with one of his charming smiles.

"Well I have to go, so see ya", I say and leave quickly before he can stop me.

"Katniss!" Finnick calls I walk faster and have a quick look behind me. But not quick enough to see me go straight into Peeta.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry", I say.

He says with a smile, "You're a clumsy one aren't ya?"

I smile and feel my cheeks go red from embarrassment.

"Peeta! Get over here!"

I turn around to see Glimmer, the school tart looking angry.

"I better go. The princess awaits", Peeta whispers sarcastically.

I chuckle quietly and wave good-bye. I walk away with a smile while replaying what had just happened.

Peeta's so cute.

….

When I get home, I see Prim sitting against our apple tree out the front. But she's crying. I go over to her and sit next to her.

"What happened?" I ask her quietly.

"Dad's dead Katniss. Dead", she says and cries even more. What?! He can't be. I feel a tear roll down my cheek and ask, "How?"

Prim wipes her eyes and calms down for a bit before she says, "Car accident. The guy in the other car died as well."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is the worst news ever. I get up and run. I run and run till I'm in the one place I can relax even though I'm not supposed to go there. The woods. I go to the little cabin my dad showed me near the lake. I start balling my eyes out but stop in the doorway when I see a figure in there.

Gale Hawthorn.

"Why are you here?" He asks angrily. I can see tear stains on his cheeks.

I don't answer so he gets a bit angrier. "Why are you crying, girl?"

"Why do you care?" I ask rudely.

"Well it can't be any worse then me. My dad died in a car accident", Gale says.

"What?!" I'm so confused. His dad died too!

"You're dad was the guy that died too?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Gale asks confused.

Tears start to fall down my cheeks but I quickly wipe them. "My dad died in the same car accident as yours", I tell Gale.

I know I'm going to start bursting into tears so I run away to a tree and climb it.

I climb up to a branch that can hold me and sit down and sob. Sob and sob and sob.

…

I get down from the tree about an hour later and start to walk. I decide to see if Gale has left the cabin so I can go in. But I don't have much luck.

"Gale, I'm so sorry. But what about that Katniss girl?" Peeta says.

"Katniss. She was here. She said that her dad died in the same car accident then she just ran off", Gale says sniffling.

I peep in the window to see them.

"She's a clumsy one. First she walked into a light post, and then she bumped into me", Peeta says with a smile. I love that smile. My favorite smiles of his.

I listen for a while longer but then I decide to go.

I have this secret hiding spot in a tree log where I keep my bow and arrows. I like hunting but no one else knows that except my dad and Madge.

I go towards where I usually hunt but stop in my steps. There's a snare. Who put that there?

I go along and find more. That's weird. I wonder who put that there.

I see a squirrel scurry across and I shoot it straight in the eye.

"Nice shot."

I jump and turn around to see a smirking Peeta. "I didn't know you shoot."

"I didn't know you came in here", I say.

"I rarely do. Just sometimes come to see Gale in here", Peeta says.

"Oh. Is he the one who's put out these snares?" I ask with curiosity.

"Yep. You're a good shooter though", Peeta says.

I smile and say, "Thanks."

Peeta smiles but then it turns serious. "Gale told me about you're dad. I'm sorry to hear that."

I give a small sad smile and look away with tears springing my eyes. I quickly wipe them then turn back to Peeta.

"So you must live around here", Peeta says trying to change the subject. Which I'm glad about.

"Yeah. Just a few houses down from here", I say.

"Cool-

"So you're the one who kills all the animals first", Gale says as he comes up beside Peeta crossing his arms.

"And you're the one with all the snares", I state.

Gale grins slightly and points to the squirrel lying on the ground. "Did you shoot that?"

"Yes. Why, jealous?" I ask with a smirk.

"No. Just was wondering", he says.

I look at a smirking Peeta and he says to Gale, "How about you teach each other your skills? Katniss can show you how to shoot, and you can show her how to make those snares."

I grin and look at Gale. "Fine, but you better listen to me."

"Deal."

…..

I walk miserably home and keep think about my dad and how I'm never gonna see him again. Why did it have to be him? Why?

I open the front door and find mum sitting on a chair at the dining table staring at the wall with tear stains on her cheeks. I close the door and go over to her. But she doesn't even pay attention to me. She won't acknowledge me or even move.

"Mum?" I ask. But she doesn't answer. Just continues to sit there.

I finally give up and get up to see how Prim's doing. I knock on her door and she doesn't answer, so I just go in anyway.

"Prim? How you doing?" I ask with tears in my eyes but refuse to let them fall.

She rolls over to face me and says, "Do you want me to lie?"

I shake my head slightly and say, "No."

I go over and sit on the end of her bed. Prim sits up and I pull her into a hug.

"Prim?" I ask after a while when she's finished crying, "What's up with mum?"

Prim sighs and says, "I don't know. She hasn't move an inch except when she needed to go to the toilet. That's it."

So she's just gonna zone out?! Just pretend we don't exist! Just because she's upset, doesn't mean that the rest of us aren't suffering either! Where is she when we need her the most?!

I pull Prim in for another hug and say into her hair, "Do you want some ice-cream for dinner?"

She gives a small smile and nods her head. I pull out of the hug and press a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'll go make them." I get up and go downstairs to make the ice-creams.

…

After our ice-creams, Prim and I go to bed. When I'm in my bed I cry. I cry so much that I eventually cry myself to sleep.

….

I wake up the next morning feeling shit.

I decide that I might skip school and let Prim skip to. So I decided that I really wanted to speak to Madge. So I ring her up even though it's 7:30am.

"Hello?" A sleepy Madge says.

"Hi Madge it's me", I say.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

I sigh and say, "Dad's died."

"Oh my gosh!" Madge says surprised.

I burst into tears and tell her everything about yesterday and how I feel. Madge listens to me and doesn't interrupt.

I feel much better talking to Madge and she says that she'll be there at my father's funeral next week. I'm not looking forward seeing my dad get buried.

After a long talk to Madge, I let her go and get ready for school and let myself dose off to sleep because I didn't sleep well last night.

I'm missing my dad so much.

**Hope you liked it! Poor Katniss**** PM me if you want and feel free to ask me any questions about the story!**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3 Time for a job

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for following, favouriting and reviewing. I now have 9 followers, 6 favorites and 4 reviews. Thanks so much! My thanks to hungergamesisawesome101 and Laced for reviewing. **

**For following, I'd like to thank Awesomegirl2656, CatoKatnissfan27, Mariette Steves, Varete, Volleyballgirl18, bmdrwho12, cutegirlems, hungergamesisawesome101 and smileyjessxx.**

**For favouriting, Awesomegirl2656, CatoKatnissfan27, amyc97, cutegirlems, fictionalfan123 and finally hungergamesisawesome101.**

**Thx so much!**

**Katniss' POV**

It's the day before dad's funeral and I decide I better go to school for once.

Mum's still not back to normal. She still sits at the table in the day, not moving unless she's really hungry, or needs to go to the toilet. Mum does goes to her bed to sleep at night, but she doesn't say a word. Prim gets really upset and I have to calm her down. I have been hunting more and with Gale. Gale's taught me a few different types of snares and he's getting better at shooting a bow and arrow.

We share the animals we kill between us equally and I bring my share home and skin them. I use my dad's book that shows me the right plants and berries that we can eat.

I failed one night at cooking, so Prim usually cooks and I do the hunting and gathering. I still go down to the shops to buy food, but usually have fresh meat for dinner.

Since mum's not right, I decide I better call a doctor before I go to school for her even though I'm really angry at her and I don't think I can forgive her.

"Hello how may I help you?" A voice answers my call.

"Hi, I'm ringing to see if a doctor can come over and check on my mum today", I say.

"Sure. Would you like the appointment at 1:30 today, or 4:30 today?"

"4:30 would be great."

"I'm glad. Bye"

"Bye", I say and hang up.

"Prim! I'm leaving early so I can look for a job!" I shout to her from downstairs.

At the word '_job_' she comes racing downstairs. "What did you just say?"

"Prim, I'm going to find a job. I'm 16 now and I need money so I can look after you", I say with a sigh.

"Ok", Prim says and gives me a hug.

"Put in your tail little duck", I say before going out the door.

When I shut the door and turn around, I'm surprised to who I see who's standing in my driveway.

_Peeta_.

We just stand there for a minutes in silence until he breaks it. "Err…I haven't seen you at school in a while. Do you want to talk?"

"Umm….." I trail off.

Peeta Mellark wants to talk to….._Me_?

"You don't have to…..if you don't want to, of course", Peeta stutters.

I smile at him and say, "I'd love to."

He smiles back and says, "Great."

We walk down the path for a while until Peeta starts.

"So where were you off to?" Peeta asks.

"Oh, I was going to look for a job", I say.

Peeta eyes widen and he says, "Wouldn't have pictured you working", he says with a smirk.

"Well I wouldn't really have to if I didn't need a car or if my mum will go back to normal", I say.

"What do you mean 'if your mum will go back to normal?" Peeta asks with curiosity.

I sigh and start to explain. "Since my dad died, my mum has barely moved. She just sits there and stares at the wall. She hasn't said a word since."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should've not asked and-

"Peeta, it's ok. It's fine", I interrupt him.

There's a comforting silence until we reach the shops. We walk past the lolly shop and Peeta stops me.

"Wait one sec", Peeta says and before I can say anything, he runs in the shop.

While I wait, I look around. The sky is really blue today, the clouds are spread apart. I just want to fly up there. I look to my left, and see a carnival being set up. There are people everywhere putting up rides and stalls. I see one person putting a sign up that says, 'Get your fairy floss for only $4 a bag!' I never have had fairy floss before and wish I do try it one day. I haven't even been to a carnival. Maybe-

"What you looking at?" Peeta says snapping me out of my thoughts. Peeta looks over at where I was looking and sees the carnival being set up. He answers his own question and says, "The carnival, hey?"

Peeta gives me the smile that's my favorite and can't help but smile back.

"Here." Peeta gives me a huge jar of Raspberry Drops and I give another smile. Raspberry Drops are my absolute favorite!

"How did you know they were my favorite?" I ask with a smirk.

"Really?! Well, good guess", Peeta says with a smile.

I smile back and we start walking again.

"You know, if you really want a job you can always work in my dad's bakery", Peeta says.

"Bakery?" I say. "I didn't know you had a bakery."

"Yeah, well there's a lot you don't know about me", he says with a half-hearted smile.

"Like what?" I ask with curiosity.

"Never mind", he answers.

I decide I better leave it because whatever he's referring to, he doesn't look happy about it. I decide to change the subject.

"Well, that would be great. But I can't bake or cook", I say.

"Oh come on, you can't be that bad", he says with a grin.

"I am that bad", I say.

"Well you don't have to bake, you can work the cashier?" Peeta says.

"Ok."

Peeta smiles and I quickly get my phone out and check the time. 8:45am.

"I better get going for school", I say.

"I can drive you to school if you want?" Peeta says.

I smile and say "Ok. Thanks."

We walk back to his house talking and laughing. It's so nice to laugh and talk with my crush. I really wish that he likes me and dumps that stupid bitch of a girlfriend; Glimmer.

"Porsche", I state when we get to his car.

"Yeah, didn't know you knew your cars", Peeta says.

I blush and he opens the car door and says, "Hope you enjoy the ride." I hop in and Peeta closes the door behind me.

While Peeta drives us to school, I decide to bring up Glimmer.

"So, how's your girlfriend going?"

"Dumped her", he states. I look over at him in surprise. He looks at me too for a quick glance and smiles and looks back at the road.

"She cheated on me. Slept with Cato. Clove dumped him too", Peeta says.

"Oh, sorry", I say.

"It's ok", Peeta says.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Peeta says after a while.

"No. Boys don't like girls like me", I say quietly.

"Katniss don't think like that", Peeta says.

"Why?!" I get angry now. "Why should I not think like that when it's true?! No guy has ever been interested in me! Never have had a boyfriend. Never kissed or hugged a boy. Never been asked out. Never been told that I'm pretty by a boy. Never!" I end up shouting with a tear rolling down my cheek.

I turn away from him and it's quiet for the rest of the ride.

Great! Now he will ever be interested in me! All because I can't keep my stupid mouth shut!

When Peeta parks, I say, "Thanks for the Raspberry Drops and ride. Bye."

I get out of the car but Peeta catches up. "Katniss." He grabs my wrist softly and turns me around.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the car. I really am. I just couldn't keep my curiosity to myself. I don't know why none of the boys aren't interested in you. You are pretty and any guy would be lucky to have you. That's the truth", Peeta says.

Peeta thinks I'm pretty and that any other guy would be lucky to have me?

"Thank you", I say softly. "When do you want me to start in the bakery?"

Peeta smiles at what I just said and tells me that I can start Saturday at 10:30am. He tells me the address and stuff I need to know. We walk in the school together and continue to talk until we have to go to class.

Peeta's such an amazing person.


	4. Chapter 4 Drama

**Hello lovely readers! Thanks again so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! I now have 10 reviews, 15 follows and 11 favorites. Thx!**

**Thank you to Loyaldeer for giving me 3 reviews, a follow and favorite! Thanks you're awesome. Also thanks to HungerGamesGurl12 for reviewing and Guest. Finally, thx to ve this.**

**Thx to Jazzaspazza for the follow and favorite. Also to A122000 for following and the favorite. I really appreciate it. Lucky last, thank you to amyc97 for following.**

**Thank you for the favorite from baw2797 and Finniss for the favorite and follow. My very last thank you is to jeenathespectrobesprincess for following.**

**Thx so much guys!**

**Katniss' POV**

The rest of the day was great. I hanged out with Peeta, Gale and Clove.

I know what you're thinking. Clove?! Why _Clove_? But I found out that she's actually not that bad. I feel sorry for her at what happened with Cato and she actually was happy that I was hanging around with them.

We all hanged around in class too. Peeta decided to take Gale and me to the woods so we can just go straight there instead of wasting all of our energy walking there.

"So how is Gale's hunting skills going?" Peeta asks me with a smirk as we drive along to the woods.

"Getting there", I answer with a smile.

"Have you killed anything yet with a bow, Gale?" Peeta asks and looks at Gale quickly in the back.

"I shot a squirrel", Gale says proud.

"Wow. Thought you were never capable", Peeta teases.

"I'm capable of anything", Gale says up himself.

For the rest of the drive, they continue to argue of who's capable of things more, while I just sit there and look out the window dreading of dad's funeral tomorrow, and mum-

Shit! Mum's appointment! I look at my watch and it says 4:23pm.

"Pull over, now!" I shout.

"What? Why-"

"Just do it!" I yell; interrupting Peeta. Peeta does as I say and I get out and run off down the path at the other direction.

I pass Mr. Abernathy's house and run pass another 5 to my house. On the way, I accidentally bump into a clown; weird looking woman walking her dog. She yells after me, "Manners!"

I get to my house and see the Dr's car pull in. The Dr gets out of the car.

"Why so puffed out? You sound like you just did a marathon!" The Dr says.

"Yeah, well kind of", I say with a smile. "Come in."

I lead the Dr into the house to where my mother still sits.

"I'm Dr. Boggs by the way", the Dr says to me. I smile and nod.

"Katniss", I say. Boggs smiles at me and then turns towards my mother.

"So what's exactly happened?" Dr. Boggs asks me.

"My father died in a car accident. The other guy in the car was a father too; he died as well. Since my mum found out my dad's dead, she's just sat there", I point to where she sits, "and cries and then only gets up to go to the loo occasionally."

"That's terrible", the Dr says to me. "Does she eat or drink much?"

"Not really', I answer. "She's been coughing a lot though."

"Does she smoke?" He asks.

"Yes."

Boggs frowns and thinks for a bit. "I'm just gonna have a quick check of her."

While Boggs does that, I go in the kitchen to have a quick glass of water.

I go in the cupboard that has all of our glasses in it and pull out a glass. I go over to the sink and fill the glass up. I skull it and walk back to the living room. I quickly stop in my path when I hear Boggs talking on the phone.

"I don't know. I think she has lung cancer, plus she's depressed. Yep ok. Yes I'll tell her that. But what will happen if she dies? The poor kids won't have anywhere to go. Yeah, I know. Ok, bye."

Cancer?! Depressed?!

I try to act naturally and walk in. Boggs look up and smiles. "Would you like a glass of water?" I ask.

"No thank you", he answers.

"So, how is she?" I ask.

Boggs sighs and begins to tell me, "We have to do some more tests. I think she'll be better in the hospital for a while. But may I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Yeah ok", I say.

"Does she cough up blood?" Boggs asks.

"I'm not sure", I say because I really haven't noticed.

"Mhmm", Boggs says. "Has she stopped smoking?"

"Yes, well since my father's death", I answer. There's a bit of silence for a while.

"Well, do you have any relatives that could take care of you and your sister while since your mum has to go to hospital?" Boggs asks again.

"No. Well not that close. All of my relatives are in Queensland", I say.

Boggs frowns and says, "Any friends?"

"My best friend has just moved to the USA but she's coming down for my father's funeral tomorrow. But I have made 3 new friends", I say referring to Peeta, Gale and Clove.

"Well do you reckon one of them will let you stay at their place for a while?"

"Maybe. But I always can just stay here. Gale and Peeta live close to me. They can check up on me", I say. "And my sister, of course."

"I think it's better if you stay with someone."

"Ok.

…...

Mum's up in hospital now getting checked on. Prim would shatter if mum has cancer. For Prim's sake, I hope she doesn't have cancer.

I'm lying down on my bed, when suddenly my phone rings. I sigh and answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Peeta." I nearly fall off my bed when I hear his voice. How the fuck did he get my number?

"How did you get my number?" I ask.

"Well, lets just say I met up with your best friend", Peeta says and I can just picture the smirk on his face.

He makes me smile but soon my smile falls. "She was coming down for dad's funeral", I say quietly.

It's quiet at the other end of the phone a bit until Peeta changes the subject. "Why did you run off today?"

I sigh and to my surprise, I cry. I guess I'm just so fucked up and everything's going wrong in my life. I don't think it will ever end.

"Whoa, whoa!" Peeta says. "I didn't want you to cry. I'm coming over." Before I can object, he's hung up and probably is jumping into his Porsche right now. I don't even bother to clean or make myself look pretty. I'm stuffed and depressed.

I get off my bed and stand up in frustration. I throw my pillow on the floor and scream out my anger. After I finish my scream, I collapse to the floor and cry.

I cry so much, that I don't even notice Peeta standing in my doorway. I must've left the door unlocked. Peeta has a shocked look on his face, with his mouth dropped open. I wonder how long he's been standing there. Now I see Prim standing at my doorway with a shocked look on her face as well.

Great! My crush is seeing me like this!

Peeta comes over and tries to help me up, but I object. "NO! Stop trying to be a hero! You can't bring back my dad! No one can! Just leave me here!"

I don't know why I just said that. Especially to Peeta.

But Peeta won't give up that easily. "Katniss", he says softly. "I'm just trying to help and be a good friend. Not a hero. Why don't you just get up and we can talk about it. Ok?"

I don't answer just lye on the ground not moving. "Come on", Peeta says and holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me up. Prim comes over and gives me a nice hug. "Sorry little duck", I say into her hair. "That's ok", she answers. I let go and smile, with a tear rolling down my cheek but quickly wipe it.

"I'll go make us some spiders", Prim says with slightly a smile and heads down stairs.

I look at Peeta and we go and sit on my bed. I lean against my bed's headrest and Peeta lies down at the other end. As soon as he gets comfortable, I start to talk. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be", Peeta says with a sigh.

"No I should", I say. "I didn't tell you about mum's Dr's appointment."

"Dr?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, Dr. Boggs. He said that she needs to go to hospital. So she's gone. They have to do some tests", I say.

"Oh."

There's a long pause until I speak, "Peeta?"

"Yeah", he says and looks at me.

"I've been wanting to ask if you want to come to my dad's funeral with me. Gale and I have organized for both of our dad's funerals are tomorrow. I know it's depressing, but I really need someone there with me. Do you want to come?" I ask.

"Sure", Peeta says.

Prim walks in with our spiders and hands them to us. I take a quick sip of mine through the straw. Sunkist and strawberry ice-cream, yum…

"It's really nice. Thanks Prim", I say.

Prim smiles and says, "That's ok." She walks out of the room.

BRRRR!

I look over at my phone. I look at him apologetic and pick up my phone and answer it.

"Hello" I say and take a sip of my spider.

"You better stay away from him bitch."

I spray out my sip of my spider and see Peeta with a frown on his face.

It's her. _Glimmer_. How did she get my number? I walk out of the room and stand in the hallway.

"Why do you fuckin care Glimmer?" I ask not caring how rude I sound.

"He's my boyfriend, that's why", she answers.

"Wow. You really are a blonde aren't you? Peeta dumped you. You were sleeping with Cato and probably still are."

"You better watch your mouth Catpiss."

"I don't give a shit", I say.

"You better watch out. Or I'll tell everyone your little secret", Glimmer says.

"What secret, Blondie?" I ask trying to act dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't", I say.

"The secret about you liking _my_ Peeta for years", she says.

"Really? You gonna tell people I've had a crush on Peeta Mellark for years? Are you for real?"

"Yes I am. You either stay away from him or I'll tell everyone. What do you choose?" Glimmer says.

"Umm, let me see. Well first of all, no one would give a shit about me liking Peeta, and second of all, I would never stop seeing him just because you're jealous", I state.

There's no answer so I continue. "The only reason you know that is because we were best friends and then you go and be a bitch. I would tell you everything anyway and you'd go off and tell everyone. You don't even like Peeta. You never did. It was only because you wanted to make me jealous. What would happen if the whole school finds that out that you never liked Peeta? Especially Peeta, what would happen then? Huh?"

"No one would believe you."

"Fuck you", I say and hang up. I turn around and I'm about to back to my room, but I'm stop when I see Peeta standing there.

**Poor Katniss :( Sorry to end it with a bit of a cliff hanger.**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 my hero

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! I just love to read your reviews and your opinion about the story so far!**

**I'd like to thank Mariette Steves, MrsMellark78 and Loyaldeer for reviewing; you guys are awesome!**

**For follows, I'd like to thank Holger0304, Yienw, LCM467910 and babykatnissfirefly. Thx so much!**

**Finally, I'd like to thank also babykatnissfirefly and Holger0304 for the favorites; thx!**

**Keep it up! :)**

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta doesn't say anything; he just stands there stunned. I feel so embarrassed and can feel my cheeks go hot. Shit! Now he knows I've had a crush on him like forever. What the fuck do I do?!

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask a bit annoyed at him and myself.

"Long enough to know that you have and had a crush on me for years", Peeta answers. To Peeta's response, my cheeks go even redder. I don't know what to do and wish that something happens that will distract us.

"Well-

"Have you finished your spiders?" I look behind Peeta and see Prim standing there who interrupted me. Thank you so much Prim! I'll have to thank her later.

"Yes we have. I'll go put them in the kitchen", I say and quickly go grab the cups and hurry off downstairs. I put them in the kitchen sink and decide to go to the woods, Even though Peeta's still here. It's starting to get dark so I decide to bring a torch. I go over to a cardboard where we keep our shoes and stuff. There's a box on the bottom shelve of the cardboard which has the torch in, so I pull it out.

I grab the torch and shove the box back in the cardboard. I'm about to close to cardboard door but something catches my eye; Dad's old hunting jacket. It didn't fit him for a year or 2 and he said that I could have it when I grow into it. I pull it out and try it on. Perfect fit. I keep the jacket on and head off to the woods.

When I get in the woods, it's dark so I get out the torch and turn it on. I don't think I'm gonna hunt but get my bow and arrows out of the log anyway, incase a bear or something comes to attack me.

I decide to go in the cottage and start a fire. On my way, I grab some wood so I can actually start a fire.

I go down to the cottage to where I hid some matches incase I ever needed them. I keep them in a hidden cupboard thing in the wall near the fireplace. I open its door and grab the matches. I head over to the fireplace and start the fire.

Soon, I've made a good fire and am sitting down on a chair in front of the fireplace. I sit there thinking of how I've made a complete idiot out of myself and should've gone outside to talk to the bitch. Or maybe I should've just been quieter.

I sit there looking at the fire and think of the nights I spent with my father. We sat in front of the fire and roasted marshmallows. I wish I had marshmallows right now…..

I sit there for about 20 minutes in silence until I decide I better check the time. I go to reach my phone out of my pocket, but remember I left it at home. Great.

Suddenly, I hear a branch brake and I'm on my feet with my bow and arrows and at the door. I see something in the dark and quickly load my bow and about to shoot the thing. But I stop. I don't know why, but I do. My bow is still loaded as the thing comes more into view…..

"What the fuck?! I was about the kill you!"

"Calm your farm will ya?" Gale says with a grin which makes me angrier.

"No I will not! Why the fuck are you here anyway?!" I shout.

"I was about to ask you the same thing", Gale says.

"I came here to get away from Peeta", I say.

"Thought you'd say that", Gale says with a sigh.

"What? Wait…..no. Did Peeta tell you?" I ask quietly.

"Yes. Everything", Gale says. Great! Now everyone's gonna find out.

"Just what I wanna here", I say sarcastically. I turn around and head back in the cottage with Gale behind me. I put out the fire and grab my bow and arrows.

"See you tomorrow", I say and try to get away. But I'm not so lucky.

"Katniss, wait", Gale says and grabs my wrist but gently. His hands are so soft and warm….

"What?" I ask getting a bit annoyed.

"I just….umm, just wanted to say…."

"What? Spit it out", I say.

"Nothing, good night", Gale says.

I slowly nod my head and walk away. I look back once to find him staring at me. I turn away and keep walking. Soon, I'm at the log so I put away the bow and arrows.

I'm walking down the pathway along my street but someone grabs me. They put their hand over my mouth and push me against a wall in an alleyway. They finally turn me around to face them but I can't really make out what they look like. They still have their hand over my mouth, and I'm starting to get really scared.

"Well what do we have here?" A guy's voice says. "A pretty little girl walking all by herself."

I'm shaking now. I bite on the guy's hand and he winces and lets go of my mouth.

"Heeelp!" I yell but the man quickly bangs my head against the wall making me go dizzy.

"Now, you either shut up so I can rape ya, or I'll rape then kill you. What do you choose?" The guy says.

"No way in hell are you gonna rape or kill me", I say.

"Oh really?" The guy gets something out of his pocket and I can see it's a gun. He loads it….. Shit I'm gonna die. I'm shaking so much now and my head is killing me. I feel my head and it's wet. I must be bleeding.

"Do you want to die?" The guy says evilly.

"No", I say weakly.

"Good. So let's do it then", the guy says.

The guy gets some rope out of his pocket and ties my hands together. He rips off my jacket and starts to unbutton my shirt…..

**Bang!**

The guy gets pushed into a wall by someone and the person throws the guy over on at the other side of the wall. The person punches him in the nose making it bleed and then he punches him in the head knocking him out.

I stand there breathless and really dizzy. The person turns around but I can't make out who it is. They pull out there iPhone and dial a number which I'm guessing 000.

Suddenly, my legs go wobbly and I collapse to the floor. Everything spins and goes blurry. The person is right above me and yelling something I can't make out in the phone. Everything then turns to black….

…

I wake up with a jolt. I have an oxygen mask over my mouth and I take it off. I look around and see I'm in a hospital room. I'm wearing one of their gowns and see my clothes on a chair beside my bed.

I feel my head and feel a bandage on it. _Ouch it hurts_….

"She's awake", says a lady walking in then out of my room. Soon she's back with a teary-eyed Prim.

"Hey little duck", I say croakily with a really small smile as the lady walks out of the room.

"You scared me to death", Prim says.

"Sorry", I say.

"Just don't do that again", Prim says.

"I'll try", I say.

"Prim…how long have I been asleep?" I ask.

"2 days. We cancelled the funeral plus mum's out of the hospital", Prim tells me. "You're famous you know?"

"Huh?" I say a bit puzzled.

"You were on the news and everything. Some reporters want to interview you. Everyone's talking about you", Prim explains.

There's silence while I take this in and decide to ask about mum. "So what's wrong with mum?"

"She's just in shock and depression. She's starting to come back to normal and starting to talk and move around", Prim says.

"What about the coughing up blood? And her lungs?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?" Prim asks.

"The doctor…." I'm about to explain but stop because Prim's starting to get worried. "Never mind."

"OK."

"Prim, can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Yeah sure", Prim says. "What is it?"

"My throat is dry as hell and I'm starving. Can you get me a drink and some food?" I ask.

"Ok. Here", Prim hands me over a TV remote. "You'll see your hero have interviews." Before I can question, she's out of the room.

I turn the TV on and the news comes on. My mouth drops open when I see him on the screen. Why is _**Peeta Mellark**_ on the news?

"So Peeta", Caesar Flickerman says. "What was going on in your head when you saved Katniss Everdeen?"

What?! Peeta saved me?

"Well she's my one of my best friends, I wasn't going to let her get raped or get killed. I guess I was just so furious", Peeta tells Caesar.

"How did you find her?" Caesar asks Peeta.

"Well, I was at her house and she went off without even us knowing where she was going. I knew that Katniss would be back soon but it was getting late so I decided I better go look for her." Peeta says.

"Did you ring her?" Caesar interrupts him.

"No. I didn't bother because she left it at her house", Peeta says.

"Oh, I see. I see. Well continue please", Caesar says.

"Well, I was walking down the pathway when I heard a voice yell for help and I recognized it was Katniss. But her yell was cut off by something. I started to get worried so I ran. I ran and could hear a voice threatening to rape then kill Katniss if she didn't shut up. Katniss must've said something because I heard a gun get loaded. I knew I wasn't that far off them I went on and came across an alleyway. I saw 2 figures and saw the guy starting to undo Katniss' buttons on her shirt. I went ran and pushed the guy into the wall with a loud bang. Then I threw him against the other wall, punched him in the nose and head knocking him out."

"What was Katniss doing?" Caesar asks.

"Standing there in shock. But I quickly dialed 000 and while I was, Katniss collapsed to the floor", Peeta says.

"Well Peeta, you're one hero. Thank you for your time", Caesar says. They handshake and then it ends and I turn off the TV.

I sit there surprised for a while until Prim comes in with food and water. She comes over with a smile, but it falls when she sees my face. Tears well up my eyes and let one fall.

"I need to talk to Peeta, _now_."

**Hope you liked the chapter :) Remember to favorite, follow and review!**


	6. Chapter 6 The talk with my hero

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! You don't know how much I love when you review, follow or favorite! I now have 21 reviews, 15 favorites and 22 followers! Thx!**

**Thank you to Hungergames00 for reviewing, following and favouriting! Same with aDORKable19 with all 3 as well. Thx to Stromae for following.**

**Thx to Mariette Steves, Loyaldeer, Jazzaspazza, MrsMellark78, lover and finally SupportsBulling for reviewing. All you guys are awesome!**

**I promised SupportsBulling that I'd do her a little favor so here it is; will you lovely readers plz check out his/her stories? She/he would love if you did!**

**So now to the story…..**

**Katniss' POV**

I hate being in this hospital. The food is terrible and it's full of sick people. I just want to go home. Is that too big to ask?!

Peeta is coming to my hospital room so I can talk to him soon. I've been dying to talk to him. Prim called him today after I ate and he said he'll try and come as soon as possible. But I've been waiting over 2 hours now. I managed to sleep for an hour but that was it because I had a horrible nightmare. It was about if Peeta never came to my rescue. The guy raped me and then killed me. It was terrible. I screamed myself awake and nurses and doctors and even Prim came in worried.

I hope I don't have any other bad dreams. But I have a feeling I will.

Right now I'm lying in the hospital bed and probably looking terrible. I'm staring out of the window when I hear a knock at the door. I look over and see a handsome Peeta leaning on the door frame. He smiles slightly and comes over and sits on a chair next to my hospital bed.

"Sorry I took so long. Couldn't get away from the cameras", Peeta says.

"That's ok", I say quietly.

There's a pause of silent until I try to say what's been bugging me. "Thank you for rescuing me. I was so scared. I would've been raped. I'm sorry I didn't say where I was going."

Peeta looks over to me for a while until he finally answers to what I just said. "Where did you go and why?"

I sigh and start to explain.

"I went to the cabin in the woods. But….." I trail off.

"But what?" Peeta urges.

"Gale was there. I nearly killed him with my bow. He told me that you told him about what happened and I got a bit upset so I decided to go back. I was walking down the pathway but someone covered my mouth and pulled me down an alleyway…."

I start bursting into tears. The memories flash back and I loose it even more.

"Whoa calm down Katniss", Peeta says trying to calm me.

"I can't Peeta! My life is fucked up! What do you expect?!" I shout then go back to my crying.

Peeta sits there in shock and I try to stop crying. When I finally stop, I quietly say, "Sorry."

"It's ok", Peeta says quiet as me. "Do you mind if you tell me what exactly happened when I wasn't there?"

"Ok", I say with a sigh. "The guy was saying something but I but I bit his hand and he winced and let go. In that time, I yelled-

"Help", Peeta says quietly finishing off my sentence. He's staring at the floor and he looks really upset.

"Yes. But he quickly grabs me and bangs me against the wall making me hit my head. I went dizzy. He told me that I can either shut up so he can rape me or he will rape than kill me", tears springing my eyes. "I said something like he won't; I can't really remember, and he pulled out something; a gun. He loaded it and I thought I was gonna die. I remember feeling my head wet. He tied my hands behind my back with rope and started to unbutton my shirt. But my rescuer came."

I look over at Peeta who is now looking at me. The look on my face is full of sadness and worry. It makes a few tears fall down my cheek but I quickly look away and wipe them.

"What's the matter, Peeta?" I ask. Peeta doesn't look at me; he just stares at the floor again.

"You", He says so quiet that I almost don't hear him.

In confusion, I ask, "What do you mean me?"

Peeta sighs and starts to explain. "It's just…..well-

"It's time for your check-up Miss Everdeen", my doctor says walking into the room.

I look at Peeta and he says, "I guess I better go. Hope you feel better soon." He walks out of the room and I wish I had the energy to run up and tell him how I'm feeling.

…

The next day, I feel a bit more energetic and the doctor says I can go home but with some rules.

"Well, your mother still isn't fully back to normal and an adult has to look after you if anything happens. So I hope you don't mind, but I've organized you to stay with a nurse and her family; Mrs. Hawthorne", the doctor tells me that morning. 

"Wait-you mean as in Gale Hawthorne?" I ask a bit shocked.

"Yes. Why?" The doctor asks puzzled.

"Oh, um he's my friend that's all", I say.

The doctor smiles and says, "Well that's good then."

"Is there any other rules I should no about?" I ask.

"Well yes; but I don't think you'll like it. You have to go in a wheelchair just for today and maybe tomorrow depends how you are. You don't have enough energy yet", the doctor says.

I sigh and say, "Ok."

The doctor gives me a grin and walks out of the room.

A wheelchair? Going to Gale's house?! GRRRR! I can take care of myself! I decide while I wait to get taken to the Hawthorne's house, I'll get changed.

I get up from sitting on the hospital bed and walk over to the chair at the end of the room. But unfortunately, I only make three steps before I collapse on the floor.

"Fuck!" Why am I so weak?!

"Never thought I'd see _the_ Katniss Everdeen on the floor like that." The voice makes me jump and I turn my head towards the door to see Gale standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Get that stupid smirk off your face!" I say angrily.

Gale chuckles and walks over and helps me up but I only stand there a few seconds before I collapse back to the floor. Gale gives me another smirk and just stands there.

"Well are you gonna help me or what?" I say annoyed.

"Oh, so Katniss Everdeen actually needs someone to help her?" Gale says. I roll my eyes while he picks me up and puts me on the hospital bed.

Gosh he has nice strong hands- stop it Katniss! Why am I thinking like this?!

"So what exactly were you trying to do?" Gale asks me as he sits on the bed next to me.

"Trying to get my clothes so I can get dressed before the person to pick me up is here", I say and look up to Gale looking straight down at me; looking all handsome-stop it!

We stare at each other for a while before I look away with embarrassment. I here Gale get up from the bed and I look over at him. He walks over to the chair that has my clothes on it and throws them at me.

"Yell out for me when you're done", Gale tells me and walks out of the door.

I sit on the bed and begin to change. I never knew it was so hard sitting down and trying to get dressed. After I'm done, I yell out for Gale and he walks back in; but with a wheelchair. _**Great**_.

He wheels it over and says, "Now, hop in and you can practice wheeling yourself around."

I do as he says and start wheeling around. I wheel around for a minute or 2 and I'm exhausted. I stop and look at Gale.

Gale grins and walks over to me. "Here."

He holds up a bag with my toothbrush and hairbrush. "Thanks", I say quietly.

"Prim gave it to me with a suitcase all packed up", Gale says. The door opens, and I see a beautiful Madge and Prim standing. Madge has tear stains on her cheeks and walks over to me and hugs me.

"Don't ever do that to me again", Madge orders. Tears start welling up in my eyes and let a few fall.

"Oh Madge, it was so horrible", I tell her and burst into tears. Madge and Prim burst into tears as well and we all have a group hug. Gale goes out of the room to give us space.

After we finish crying and calm down, Madge tells me some good, but bad news.

"My dad's let me move back here with Finnick", Madge says.

"That's great! But what about acting?" I say.

"Well, I decided I wanted to finish school here and see where I go", Madge says.

"Also, what do you mean with Finnick?" I ask.

"Finnick is my cousin", Madge says trying to look innocent.

"You never told me that!" I say and I wonder if she's hiding anything else from me.

Before she can answer, Prim tells me I have to get a move on because I have to go soon. Prim wheel me to the bathroom and lets me brush my teeth but not my hair.

"Prim, I can do my own hair", I try to say but she refuses.

Prim does my hair in my usual braid and wheels me back in the room where Gale and Madge stand there waiting.

"Ready to go?" Gale asks me and I nod my head.

"Bye. I'll see you at school", Madge says and gives me a quick hug.

"Look after mum", I say to Prim who nods her head and gives me a hug too. Gale wheels me out of the room and down to the entrance. Gale checks me out and we go outside.

In the distance, I see a figure waving at us. When we go closer, I make out Peeta leaning against his Porsche.

"What the fuck Gale?!" I say.

"What?" Gale says.

"Why is Peeta here?" I ask annoyed.

"Well it was either try get you on a bus or get a lift from Peeta", Gale states.

"Asshole", I mumble.

When we get to his car, Peeta grins. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine", I say.

Gale rolls his eyes and says, "She's weak with no energy."

"No I'm not!" I say.

"Oh, really?" Gale says. "Well why don't you get up and walk over to that bin?" I look towards where he's pointing and know I won't make it. I don't answer and Gale has a look on his face saying 'I told you so!' I look over at Peeta to see him smirking.

"Well whatever Gale! Now will you take me to your stupid house already?!" I say loudly.

Gale opens the car door and Peeta picks me up and puts me on the seat at the front. Gale goes in the back while Peeta folds the wheel chair up and puts it in the boot.

"How far away are we?" I ask really sleepy all of a sudden.

"About 2 hours away", Peeta answers while hopping in at the driver's side. I sigh and make myself comfortable.

Before I know it, I shut my eyes and fall into a deep sleep…..

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Like me?

**Hi guys! My thx to SupportsBulling, Loyaldeer, Guest and HungerGamesGurl12 for reviewing. Thx to YouCanBakeMePiexoxo, iPunchDaTree, Eunice516, hungergamesforever01 and ttfoxy for following. Thx so much to hungergamesforever01 and iaiao for the favorites. **

**Thx so much!**

**Katniss' POV**

I wake up with my neck killing me.

"How far do we have left?" I ask sleepily as I rub the back of my neck. Peeta gives me a glance and then focuses back at the road.

"You're finally up! Also, about just less than an hour", Peeta tells me.

I look at the back and see Gale snoring his head off. I think it's the right time now to ask Peeta on what he was gonna say before the doctor came and interrupted. I look at Peeta and ask, "What were you gonna say when the doctor came in?"

Peeta sighs and takes his time before answering. "I was hoping you weren't gonna ask that", Peeta says.

"Please tell me", I say quietly. Peeta doesn't answer so I go on. "Peeta, please. You said that it was about me so tell me."

"That's not a good reason", Peeta says with sarcasm. I start getting angry and can't help but say, "Is it about that I like you?! Because if it is, I already know that I'm not your type and that I'm not good enough for you!" There's a long silence and I go over of what I just said. I'm such an idiot!

"Katniss, why do you think that?" Peeta asks me.

"Does it really matter?!"

"Yes it does, Katniss!" Peeta says nearly shouting.

"No it doesn't! WHY do you even want to KNOW?!" I say just as loud as him. "WHY does it matter?!"

"Have you ever thought that I like you too?!" Peeta shouts as he pulls the car over at a curb. I'm too shocked to answer so he gives a bit of a growl and opens the car door and gets out and slams the car door behind him.

What just happened?!

"What the fuck was that about?!" I turn around and see Gale rubbing his eyes.

"How much did you hear?" I ask him.

"Enough to know that you both like each other and you were shouting about it", Gale says.

"So you heard the whole thing?" I ask.

"You could say that", Gale says with a smirk.

"Not funny", I say. I really want to get out and apologize but I can't.

"I'll go talk to him", Gale says with a sigh and gets out to go find him.

I'm left alone and I don't like it. A flashback of walking alone by myself and the guy grabbing me comes back. I shake my head to get rid of my thoughts.

I wait about 10 minutes before Peeta and Gale come back in the car. I look at Peeta but he just starts the engine and drives off.

The rest of the car drive is silent.

…...

Peeta pulls up in a driveway that has a white picked fence. The house is single storey and looks really nice. Its grey and a creamy colour.

Peeta and Gale get out and Peeta gets the wheelchair and sets it up. When he's set it up, Gale lifts me up and puts me in the wheelchair. Peeta wheels me to the door and Gale knocks.

An average sized woman opens the door and smiles.

"Hello I'm Hazelle, Gale's mum", Hazelle says introducing herself as she shakes my hand. I smile at her and Hazelle says, "I've heard a lot about you Katniss."

I look up at Gale to see his cheeks red with embarrassment. _What's that suppose to mean?_

Hazelle says hello to Peeta and leads us in. Hazelle shows me to my room. The weird thing is, it's a shed outside. But in the inside, it just looks like an ordinary big as room. It has a bathroom and kitchen. There's a TV and lounge room bit with a bunk bed and a queen sized bed; all opened space. It looks awesome…

"I hope it's not too bad", Hazelle says.

"Not at all, it's lovely", I say.

Hazelle smiles and says, "Thank you." I smile in response. "I'll leave you guys alone", Hazelle says and leaves the room.

"Hope you don't mind, Peeta's staying the night in here with you and I'll go in my room because I snore apparently', Gale says to me.

"That's ok", I say.

"Oh, we forgot to get you guys stuff from the boot", Gale says. "Peet, pass me your keys." Peeta gets out his car keys and throws them at Gale. Gale successfully catches them and goes out of the shed. As soon Gale's out of sight, I turn to Peeta.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the car", I say to him.

Peeta sighs and says, "Me too."

"It's just, I kind of…..you know…._like you too_…" Peeta trails off. What? Peeta likes me?! My dream came true! It just seems too good to be true. The hottest guy in my year level and he…._likes_ me?!

"Really?" I ask quietly.

"Yes", Peeta says to me with his cheeks turning red. I smile and the room falls silent. Gale appears with our bags.

"Here. You guys unpack while I go and hunt in the woods. I'll see you guys later", Gale says and hands Peeta our bags.

Before we can even say goodbye, he's out the door disappearing; again. I look at Peeta who's looking right at me. I blush and look away.

"I'll unpack. You go and sleep", Peeta says to me.

But I refuse. "No I'm fine. Let me help."

Peeta laughs and says, "No chance. You look like you might pass out any second." I decide I'll give up and let him win this time; but only this time.

"Fine but you might be seeing things in my bag that you don't want to see", I say. Peeta gives me a confused look that makes me laugh.

Peeta shakes his head and wheels me over next to the queen sized bed.

"I can do it", I say before he tries to pick me up.

"Ok", Peeta says. I manage to lift myself up and onto the bed. I go under the covers and make myself comfortable. Peeta goes over to the cupboard near the beds and starts to unpack his things. I watch him while I slowly nod off. My eyes are getting heavy, until I can no longer fight them…..

…

I wake up screaming.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Katniss." I look over and see Peeta coming to me.

"So-sorry", I say stuttering.

"That's ok", Peeta says. "I get them too." Peeta goes to get up, but I get hold of his shirt. He looks at me with his adorable eyes.

"Peeta, stay with me", I say to him.

"Always", Peeta says with a small smile and sits down on the bed next to me, holding me in his arms.

Slowly, I nod off again…

…

When I wake up again, I don't scream. I didn't have another bad dream. But I don't wake up in Peeta's arms, I lying down all wrapped up under the covers.

I look around to see it's getting dark and relise I'm really hungry and thirsty.

I decide to get up. I try walking around but still feel a bit dizzy. So I put myself in the wheel chair and go to the toilet. I wash my face and fix my hair. After, I go out of the shed and inside the house. I find Hazelle sitting and reading a book on a couch.

"Hi", I say to Hazelle. Hazelle looks up and smiles.

"Hello. Gale and Peeta are in the cabin in the woods. They should be back soon", she tells me. "So, do you want me to get you anything?"

"Some food and a drink would be great", I say.

Hazelle smiles and says, "Ok. Would you like a mini cheesecake?"

I smile and nod. Hazelle gets out of the fridge, a container of mini cheesecakes that look delicious. It has a butternut snap cookie on the bottom and a strawberry cut in half on the top. Yum…

I take a bite and I've never had something so nice before in my whole life. It's so nice.

"Did you make these?" I ask Hazelle.

"Oh, I wish! Peeta did. Aren't they wonderful?" Hazelle says. Wow, Peeta bakes?

"Yeah, they're amazing", I say.

Hazelle smiles and says, "So, what would you like to drink?"

"Water would be fine, thank you", I say. Hazelle goes over to a cupboard where she keeps her glasses, and gets one out for me, and fills it up with water from the tap.

I say thank you and Hazelle asks me how I'm feeling.

"Alright, better than during the day", I say.

"Good, maybe you won't need that wheelchair tomorrow", Hazelle says.

"Yeah, maybe", I say.

Peeta and Gale walk through the front door looking cross. Gale goes and stomps off down the hallway (probably to his bedroom), and Peeta comes over and sits down next to me on a chair.

"What happened?" Hazelle asks.

"Nothing", Peeta mutters. Hazelle looks at me and I shrug my shoulders. Hazelle nods her head and lets it go.

"I think I might go to bed", Peeta says and leaves the room.

Hazelle gives me a look like I should follow him, so I wheel my chair back outside and in the shed.

I find Peeta lying on the bottom bunk with his shirt off. OMG!

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I ask.

"Nothing happened", Peeta says like he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

I sigh and say, "Whatever." I wheel myself over to the cupboard and see my clothes on one side of it. I grab my pjs and my favorite book, and go to the bathroom and get changed.

It takes some difficulty, but I soon am able to get the on. Once I'm done, I wheel myself over to my bed and get in it.

I turn on the lamp at the side of the bed and read. I don't know how long before I dose off again…

**Hope you liked it! Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	8. Chapter 8 First Kiss

**Hi guys! Sorry 4 the wait. I've just been so busy lately with school and my birthday.**

**Thx so much Aubreylovesthegames, Mariette Steves, Supportsbullying, HungerGamesgurl12, CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove, Guest and aDORKable19 for reviewing!**

**Thx Marig2V, codename-wildcat, kaygirlrach, and ricehill for following.**

**Finally, thx Aubreylovesthegames and CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove for the favorites!**

**Katniss' POV **

I wake up at 4 in the morning and can't get back to sleep.

I am feeling a lot better and feel like I have a lot more energy as well. I get up and decide to see if I can walk over to the cupboard and grab my clothes. To my surprise, I can walk over there easily. I get dressed and head outside.

I lie on the outside couch and think. What is so wrong between Peeta and Gale? Is it because of me? No, it couldn't. I didn't do anything. Did I?

All of these thoughts keep going on in my mind, that I don't even notice someone calling my name.

"Katniss where are you?"

_Peeta_.

"I'm out here", I call out. In a blink of an eye, Peeta's there standing right above me.

"Why are you out here?" Peeta asks.

"Wanted fresh air", I say. "Why are you up?"

"Why are _**you**_ up?" Peeta asks.

"I asked you first", I say.

"Couldn't sleep", Peeta says with a shrug.

"What's bothering you?" I ask.

"Nothing", Peeta says with no expression on his face.

"There must be something", I urge on.

Peeta just sighs and shrugs.

"Peeta, I'm trying to help. I can only help if you tell me", I say.

"Katniss, it doesn't matter. I'm fine."

"It does matter", I say. "Is it me?"

Peeta doesn't answer. He sits down opposite me in a chair.

"Peeta, please. Talk to me", I beg.

Peeta sighs and begins his story. "We were in the cabin and I don't know how the subject started. But he brought up you. Gale asked if you and I….you know….are _boyfriend and girlfriend._ I said I don't know but I would like it. Gale was so angry…."

Peeta trails off so I try to make him still go on. "Why was he angry?"

"Because before I even liked you, Gale told me how he liked you", Peeta explains. _Well that surprises me_….

I think back at when I found him staring at me at school once. Then the time when Hazelle opened the door and said that Gale has told her lots about me…_So that's what it was._

"Look, it doesn't matter. Gale will get over it", Peeta assures me. I nod my head and go back into the shed. As soon as I enter the door, my phone rings. Perfect timing.

'Hello'

'I told you to stay away from him.'

I sigh. _Glimmer_.

'Look, Glimmer. It's your own fault that you cheated on him. Not mine. So how about you stop ringing me and piss off. You can't hurt me. Peeta knows the stupid the little secret and he likes me back. So why don't you just suck it up?'

'Peeta's mine.'

'Oh, you wish.'

'I'm not wishing. I'm gonna get him back.'

'Well, we'll see about that.'

'You better watch out Catpiss. I'm warning you.'

'Oh, really. What you gonna do?'

'Watch out.'

_Beeeeep._

"Fuck that bitch", I mumble under my breath.

"Did she just threaten you?" I turn around and see Peeta standing there. _Of course_.

"Look, I'm fine. Just stop listening to my phone calls ok?" I tell him. "Can you take me home?"

"But, why?" Peeta asks surprised.

"Because I feel fine and I need to sort out dad's funeral and get back to Prim", I say.

Peeta sighs and says, "Ok."

…...

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure having you", Hazelle says to me with a big smile. "I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"Thanks. Say bye to Gale for me", I say to her. Hazelle smiles and nods her head in return. Peeta says his goodbyes to Hazelle and we soon are on the road to my house.

…

"Promise me that you'll sort everything out with Gale", I say to Peeta at my front steps.

"I will", Peeta answers quietly. He gives me a gorgeous look that makes me melt.

I look down at his lips and back up into his eyes. I bite my lip. Peeta leans in and I know he's about to kiss me. _My first kiss_. I want to kiss him so much. I don't pull away. I am just about to press my lips to his, but the door opens, revealing Prim.

Prim looks shocked. She has the mail box keys in her hand.

"Oh my gosh, sorry", Prim says and shuts the door.

I look at Peeta who's blushing and laugh.

"What?" Peeta asks even more embarrassed.

"Nothing", I say.

We both lean in and this time, there are no interruptions. We don't full on kiss. It's just a nice, quick and gentle kiss.

"Bye", Peeta says with a smile and walks away. He gets into his car and drives off.

As soon as he's out of sight, I go inside with my stuff. I shut the door behind me and lean against it. I give a happy sigh and smile.

"So how was your first kiss?" Prim asks with a smirk coming into view.

"How do you know if it was my first?" I ask sarcastically.

"Because you would've raved about it to me", Prim says. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better", I say.

"Good", Prim says and pushes me aside from the door so she can get out.

Probably to get the mail.

I walk to the lounge room, but find my mother in there. _Great_.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to get it posted as soon as possible! I hope you liked it!**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review! (:**


	9. Chapter 9 Mum back to normal or not?

**Hi guys! Sorry about the wait! Just to let you know, I am going on a holiday this week so I won't be able to post another chapter until I come back. I promise as soon as possible, I'll post another chapter!**

**Favorites:**

**Mdparade**

**finnickuvsthg 23**

**peetapuff**

**Follows:**

**Mdparade**

**RealOrNotReal2402**

**Savannah mariyah 40**

**cookie132100**

**finnickuvsthg**

**huthersonbookworm**

**peetapuff**

**Reviews:**

**Mariette Steves**

**HungerGamesGurl12 36**

**peetapuff**

**Supportsbullying**

**Thx so much guys!**

**Katniss' POV**

My mother is sitting there on the couch and watching _The Young and the Restless_. She hasn't seen me yet so I turn around to escape. But I can't that easily.

"I didn't know you'd be back yet", my mum says, stopping me in my steps. I take a deep breath and turn around.

"I felt better so I asked Peeta to take me home", I say.

"Oh, I see."

"Sorry to interrupt your show", I say am about to turn around and try to leave again, but my mother stops me again.

"No, it's fine. Adds are on anyway", my mum says. I look at the TV and sure enough, she's right. She has a small smile on her face, but it quickly fades away. Her face turns serious, and starts to talk again.

"When's you're fathers funeral?" Mum asks quietly.

I clear my throat and say, "I don't know. I was going to sort it out now and make a few phone calls."

My mother nods her head sadly and looks at the TV.

I leave the room and go in the kitchen, and grab the home phone to sort out the funeral.

…

After the depressing phone calls, I finally have made a date for the funeral. It's gonna be next Wednesday at 1.00pm.

I decided to call everyone to say when the funeral is. But I will tell my friends at school.

I go up to my room, and collapse on my bed. I grab my phone off my bed and call Madge.

'Hello?'

'Hi.' I sigh and say, 'It's Katniss.'

'Oh, hey why do you sound so down?'

'I sorted out dad's funeral', I say.

'Oh gosh, do you want me to come over?' Madge asks.

'I don't mind. You don't have to', I say to her.

'Well, I'll be right there. I'll get Finnick to drive me.'

Before I can say anything, she hangs up.

I wait by playing splashy fish on my iPhone. I manage to beat my score of 55 and get 64 instead. But I can't beat my highest score on extreme mode. It's 17.

I get a bit too frustrated so I turn it off and go downstairs to the kitchen and make up some crackers and cheese. I get come some sakatas on a plate and cut some cheese up, and put it on one side of the plate that has the sakatas on them. I go to fridge and grab the salami and cut it in slices to put on the plate as well.

After I'm finished, I take the plate up to my room and place it on my bed. Right on time, the doorbell rings.

I go downstairs to answer it, but my mother beats me to it.

They're chatting away but as soon as they see me, the conversation dulls down.

"Nice to see you again, Madge", my mum says and leaves the room.

"She seems back to normal", Madge says quietly, so mum doesn't hear.

"Yeah", I mutter and go upstairs. Madge follows right behind me and we walk and sit on my bed.

"Oooh my favorite", Madge says excitedly when she sees the food. I smile a little and grab a sakata and put down a slice of cheese then the salami. I bite into it with a crunch. It tastes so good-

"So, how are you feeling?" Madge asks interrupting my thoughts. But now Madge brings up the thoughts about my father.

I sigh and say, "Dreading when the day comes."

Madge looks at me for a while with a blank expression on her face. I got no idea what she's thinking about.

"You're dad was a good man", Madge says quietly. I don't answer, just get more upset. Madge seems to notice, so she changes the subject.

"Where's Prim?" She asks. "Thought she would've come and hugged me by now."

_Prim_. I forgot about her.

I go out of the room and knock on her door. She doesn't answer, so I open the door.

_Prim is not in the room_.

I panic and shout, "Prim?! Where are you?!"

I'm about to go crazy and turn around and try and find her, but I see a note on her bed.

I go over and pick it up.

'_Dear Katniss, _

_I'm just gone with Scarlet to the carnival. I'll be back at around 11:00 pm. Don't worry, I'm ok. Good news… I think Rory likes me! He'll be at the carnival, yay!_

_P.s Wish me luck!_

_From,_

_Prim._

Cheeky little girl.

"Come on, we're going to the carnival."

**Hope you guys like the chapter! I'll try to post another chapter of My life or High School Drama before I go. Plz check out My life!**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Rubbish is the way to go

**Hi guys! Thx 4 the follows from:**

**plpm**

**marxjam**

**mockingjay-hallows-tridents**

**I hope you guys' r enjoying the story so far and continue to. Also plz check out my other fanfics and I might write a new fanfic on Divergent. I've just read divergent, insurgent and I'm nearly finished allegiant and I've also watched the movie. I recommend u guys to read it and watch the movie, its awesome!;)**

**Anyway….**

**Katniss' POV **

"Don't you think you should just let her be?" Madge asks me as we walk to the carnival.

I just glare at her but she continues.

"Katniss, seriously she's growing up, if you like it or not. You can't stop her. Let's just go back and watch a movie and eat popcorn, or something."

I look at Madge to see if she's being serious, and by the look on her face, I know that she's not kidding around.

"No. Prim's my sister, something bad might happen to her", I say to her. "You can go back if you want, I really don't care."

"No, I'm not going back and leave you all alone. Not after what happened", Madge says. Why did she have to bring that up? Why?

We're at the entry to the carnival now. But unfortunately, there's a long cue to wait for, just to get tickets.

"Great, now what", I say.

Madge doesn't answer and when I look at her, she has a mischievous look on her face. "I have an idea", Madge says. "But I don't think you'll like it." Madge points over to a rubbish bin and some kind of claw things.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I thought I'm supposed to be the blonde", Madge says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and say, "Ha ha, but seriously, what are they for?"

"They're for picking up rubbish", she says.

"So?" I ask puzzled.

"So? See those two guys over there?" Madge points, "They obviously are the people who are gonna clean up the rubbish in there because of what they're wearing."

I look over at the two guys standing near the rubbish equipment, putting on some kind of clear garbage bag on that just goes down past their knees. Probably not to get dirty.

Madge continues, "They're going to go in there and clean up rubbish and they don't even have to pay. So the quickest and cheapest way to get inside to that carnival is to steal their stuff and get inside."

I let Madge's plan sink in. "So we're gonna get inside by stealing rubbish stuff?"

"Correct", Madge says looking proud. "So what do you think?"

"I say….let's go for it."

Madge smiles and looks over to our target. I look as well.

The two guys have gone and left the equipment where it was, now's our chance.

"Let's go before they come back", I say to her.

"Ok", Madge says.

I take the lead and Madge follows behind. We go behind trees and bushes to get to the equipment. We hide behind a bush and wait until no ones looking, and then we sneak across to the stuff. Now that we've had a closer look, I can easily tell that the claw things are for picking up rubbish. Next to them, is a roll of black garbage bags. On the other side of the claws, are some of those things that the guys were putting on themselves.

I rip off two of the garbage bags and take one of the claws and gown things. I hand Madge a garbage bag and she grabs herself a claw and gown as well. We both put on the gowns quickly. I don't get what the use of this is because it's see-through and if we get wet or get a patch of something on it, it's just gonna go through anyway.

"What do we do with the rest of the stuff?" Madge asks me.

"I guess we just leave them here", I say. "So how exactly are we gonna get through now?"

Madge smirks and says, "Just follow my lead."

I guess the only thing I can do, is trust her. This time, Madge takes the lead and I follow behind.

Madge walks over at the front of line, to security guard that is there. Why security guards?

"Hello gentlemen", Madge says with a smile. "We're here to pick up the rubbish."

"Isn't it supposed to be two guys that are coming?" The security guard questions.

"Yeah there is but they were running late so they asked us to get started for them", Madge answers. No wonder she wants to be an actress….

The security guy looks at me and I give him a big smile.

"Fine, go in", the security guard says and steps aside to let us through.

When we're far enough away so the security guard can't hear us, I turn to Madge. "I didn't know you were so good at acting?!"

Madge laughs and says, "Well it was my dream ever since grade 6 with the musical."

"Yeah you got the main part. Forgot about that", I say.

"Yeah and one thing I won't ever forget and that you don't know that I know, is that you can sing", Madge states. What is she talking about? I can't sing….well I'm okay….I guess?

"What are you talking about? You've never heard me sing", I say trying to act like I got no idea what she's talking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You are really good at singing, I heard you in the shower when I came around one night", she says. "Katniss, your voice is amazing."

I roll my eyes. "Well it's not like I'm gonna get anywhere in life with singing."

"You never know", Madge says and I sigh.

"Ma-

"Hey you two!"

I jump and turn around to see two guys running towards us. _Oh great_. It's the two garbage guys.

"Run!" Madge and I both say in time.

We both run as fast as we can, past the Ferris wheel and to a toilet block. I have a quick look over my shoulder and they're right behind us.

"They're too fast!" I say to Madge.

Madge doesn't answer, but we both run faster and into the girl's bathroom. As soon as we're in, I slam the door and lock it. I'm surprised there's even a lock on the inside. It's just another lucky thing I guess. We both throw our stuff down but keep our gown on. There's a shower area and then a toilet area. I don't know why they would bother putting showers in here.

"There!" Madge exclaims, pointing at a window.

I rush over to the window and stand on a toilet and slide it up, to open it. It takes a few pushes to get it up. It's like it hasn't been open for a while. Lucky I'm just tall enough on my tippy toes to get out the window.

I pull myself out of the window. I stop when half of my body is out of the window. I'm frozen.

"Why have you stopped?" Madge asks.

"There's a rubbish trailer full of rubbish right where we're gonna land", I say back down to her.

BANG! BANG!

"Katniss they're breaking the door down. Just jump in the bloody thing", Madge says.

Before I can think twice, I've pulled myself out further and I fall in to the rubbish trailer, landing on a bag that stinks like a sewer.

Madge falls down next and gives a bit of a scream on the way down. Unfortunately for Madge, she falls face first into some rotten food and scraps.

"EEWWW!" Madge says

I can't help myself but laugh. But I stop laughing a second later when something crawls along my leg.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I scream. "It's a rat!"

Both of us jump out of the stupid thing straight away and land on the grass, feet first.

"This is why I thought it was a bad idea coming", Madge says getting a banana peel out of her hair.

"This is why we should've just waited and bought those stupid tickets", I say back.

Madge ignores my comment and says, "Well I guess we should probably go and get some new clothes, have a nice shower and find your sister."

"Sounds good", I say. "Let's get out of here."

**I hope you guys liked it! Naughty Madge and Katniss!:) Please review and let me know of how you think my story is going.**

**You can PM me whenever you feel like too!**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!:)**


	11. Chapter 11 Makeover

**Hi guys! Thx so much 4 the follows, favorites and reviews! I'm so happy of how this fanfic is going, but I would like some more follows, favorites and reviews. That would be great! Thx! Xx**

**Thx 4…**

**Follows:**

**AnnaLloyd1999**

**MapleChic**

**Katniss' POV**

"Look!" Madge says pointing. "They're selling t-shirts."

"Great. Let's go grab two", I say.

Madge and I walk over to the stall bit they have, which I'm surprised they do. When we get closer, I see that the t-shirts that they are selling are for a breast cancer foundation.

"Well, it's for a good cause", Madge says.

Madge finds a black t-shirt that has the pink ribbon logo printed on at the top on the right side. I pick one that is a hot pink with the pink ribbon big in the middle of the t-shirt.

We go over to the woman and pay her.

"Well, what happened to you?" She asks looking us up and down. We're covered in scraps and some kind of liquids.

"Long story", Madge says to the woman.

"Hmm", she says thinking. "Let me help you out."

"Oh, really, you don't have to. We can take care of ourselves", I say to her.

"Nonsense, come with me", she says gesturing for us to follow her.

I glance and Madge, but she just shrugs her shoulders and we follow her.

"I'm Cressida, by the way", she says while we're walking.

"I'm Madge and this is Katniss", Madge says introducing us to Cressida.

"Katniss, hey", Cressida says to me. "Like the plant?"

"Yes", I answer.

We walk past some other clothing stalls that I didn't even notice.

"Isn't it supposed to be a carnival?" I ask.

"Yes, but all of the money goes to different causes", Cressida says. "They thought it would be a good idea."

Before I can say anymore, Cressida calls out to someone, "Flavius!"

Fulvia turns around and smiles when he sees Cressida. "Oh, hello honey. What's up?"

"These girls need some sort of pants and needs a good wash. They stink really badly, gosh", Cressida shakes her hand in front of her face.

"Well, you came to the right person", Flavius says.

"Venia, Octavia!" Flavius calls out. Two women turn around and spot Flavius calling.

They rush over and Flavius says, "These girls…umm what are your names?"

"Katniss and Madge", I say gesturing toward us.

"Oh yes, Katniss and Madge had a bit of an accident; as you can see. We need to clean them up", Flavius says to them.

They both nod their heads, and take our wrists and pull us along with them.

"I'm Octavia', one of them says. She has purple hair for some reason, and fake eyelashes.

"And I'm Venia", the other girl says. Venia has short blonde hair, with blue strips in it.

"Nice to meet you", Madge says with a smile, which make them smile too.

Venia and Octavia lead us to an area wear people are getting their hair and nails done…. Like a salon.

"I didn't know they would have all of this here", Madge says.

"We finally convinced them that it's a good idea", Venia says quietly.

"It is a good idea. How long did it take?" I ask.

"Two years", Octavia says.

"We were allowed to do it at other carnivals, so they changed their minds. Just took them a while", Venia adds.

A man comes over with brown frizzy hair, and gold eyeliner.

"What happened to them", the man asks.

"Had an accident of some sort", Venia tells him.

"Well let's see", he says. He looks up and down at us and frowns. "Did you go in a dumpster or something?"

"Yeah sort of", Madge answers.

He frowns and says, "I'm Cinna and I'm a stylist. As you may now, this is Venia and Octavia."

Madge introduces us to Cinna again and Cinna continues. "Well Venia usually does waxing and peoples eyebrows. Octavia usually does nails. Have you girls met Flavius yet?"

"Yes", I answer this time.

"Well Flavius does hair", Cinna says. "How did you find them?" Cinna asks Venia and Octavia.

"Cressida sent them over", Octavia says.

"Thought so, I noticed their tops they're holding", Cinna says pointing to our tops.

"Yes", Octavia says.

"Ok girls; don't mention anything that we're doing this for free ok?" Cinna says to us.

"We can pay for it", Madge says to Cinna.

"No, don't be stupid", Cinna says. "Our little treat; if Cressida wants us to help you, then free it is."

There's no point arguing, so Cinna pulls us over to two seats..

"Venia and Octavia are gonna get started on you, while I'll go and get Flavius and some clothes for you", Cinna says.

Cinna leaves and Madge and I are left with Venia and Octavia.

"Well, let's get you washed up", Venia says. "Octavia, can you get everything ready while I take them to the restrooms?"

"No problem", Octavia says.

Venia leads us to a different toilet block and we go in. "You guys have a quick rinse, and I'll go get some shampoo, soap and some towels. Be back in a jiffy!" Venia says and leaves.

"They don't have to be so nice", I mutter.

"Well, it's nice to get a makeover for once", Madge says.

Madge and I get into the showers and rinse off. Soon, we hear the door of the restroom open and Venia call, "Got the stuff, girls!"

Venia passes the stuff through and we get washed and dried. By the time we're finished, Venia gives us the clothes that Cinna got for us.

I got the top I chose and some skinny jeans and these pretty white sandals.

Madge got her top and some jeggings and wears some flats. Madge looks good.

We go back to the two chairs, which now looks like an outside salon. Madge and I sit down in the seats and Flavius does my hair while Octavia does my nails. Venia waxes Madge's eyebrows. Octavia puts these fake nails on my fingers. Octavia paints my toes next and Flavius finishes off my hair then goes and does Madge's hair. Venia waxes my eyebrows as Octavia does the rest of my toe nails. When Octavia finishes my nails, she goes and does Madge's and Cinna does her makeup. Venia does my makeup after she finishes waxing my eyebrows. Cinna finishes of Madge's makeup then does mine.

Then we're finished.

Madge looks absolutely beautiful. When she looks into the mirror Cinna holds in front of her, her mouth hangs open.

Her blonde hair is flowing down against her shoulders. It's not her usual straight blonde hair; it's wavy and silky. I've always been jealous of how much prettier she looks than me, but now I'm even more jealous. She has nice, natural makeup on. She has some gray eye shadow and red lipstick.

Madge's nails have black and white stripes on each of her nails. She has these little fake jewels things on too. Her toes are the same. Cinna makes her twirl around and she does and laughs.

"You're turn", Cinna says to me.

Cinna holds up the mirror so I can see my face and hair.

It's like I can not believe my eyes. My hair is in a fish-plait that goes to the side; the same side I do my usual braid. I have a flower head band over the top as well. But you can't tell it's a headband. My makeup is nice. Cinna has done my first smokey eye. I have a bit of blush on and some pink lip gloss. I usually have some eyeliner, mascara, foundation and sometimes lip gloss; but never like this. This is the first time in ages that I've felt confident about myself. Maybe even _pretty_.

My fake nails aren't too long but not too short; just right. Octavia has done my toe nails hot pink with some little fake jewel things on some of my toes too.

"Get up", Cinna tells me. 'Twirl', he turns his finger around in the air.

I twirl and Octavia, Flavius and Venia do ooos and aaahhs.

"You look beautiful", Madge says with a big smile.

"You do as well", I say to her. "Thank you Cinna."

"You're welcome, but I'm not the only one you should thank", Cinna says with a smile.

I smile and say to Octavia, Flavius and Venia, "Thank you guys."

"No worries."

"You're welcome."

"Anytime, honey!"

Madge says thank you too and I speak up to say that we have to get going.

"Thank you again, but we really have to get going", I say to them. "We have to find my sister."

"That's fine! We'll see you around Katniss; you too Madge!" Flavius says.

The three of them give us kisses on both cheeks each, and Madge and I give Cinna a hug.

"See you around", Cinna says to me. "Stay out of trouble."

"Thank you", I say quietly again. Cinna smiles and leaves.

"Let's go", Madge says and we do.

Madge and I go back past the Ferris wheel and try to find Prim from there.

"Is that her there?" Madge asks pointing to a blonde figure.

I focus more and see blonde hair in two braids and in a dress; a blue dress. I'd recognize that dress anywhere.

"Prim!" I call as I rush over to her.

She turns around and looks surprised to see me. "Katniss, what are you doing here? And why do you look so pretty?"

"Long story, but why did you just leave a stupid note and not talk to me first about it?!" I say annoyed.

"I know you Katniss, you would've said no", Prim says.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do", Prim says angry. "When do you ever let me go anywhere, huh? Never; and how many times have you gone out? Tons!"

I haven't really thought about that. Maybe I have been unfair; but I will never admit it.

"Why aren't you with Scarlet?" I ask. "Or Rory?"

"Scarlet has gone off with some other girls and Rory is over there getting fairy-floss for us", she says pointing to where Rory is.

"Really Katniss, I told you not to worry', Madge tells me. "Let's just leave Prim to it and we'll meet her later."

I think about it for a while. Maybe I'm being too over protective. "Ok", I say.

Madge smiles and says, "We'll see you at your house at 11, got it?"

Prim gives a huge says, "Thanks Madgey." Prim walks off happily to Rory.

Madge turns around smiling, but soon it disappears when she sees something behind me. I frown and turn around.

The two guys in the rubbish gowns stand behind us, one I recognize.

"Katniss?"

**Oooh! What do you think? Review me of who you think the guy Katniss recognizes is! Or you can even PM me if you would like.**

**Hope you guys like it so far! Thx guys' xx.**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!:)**


	12. Chapter 12 Meet Rye

**Hi guys! Thx so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! Really appreciated! **

**Ok so some of you guys got it right.**

**I guess you'll find out! Hahaha**

**Anyway….**

**Thx for…**

**Reviews:**

**EverlarkFourtrisAuslly101**

**Peetapuff**

**Supportsthebullyed (Changed name.)**

**Peetagrl3 (thank you for so many reviews! Couldn't count how many! Hahaha!;) )**

**CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove**

**Follows:**

**EverlarkfourtrisAuslly101**

**Favorites:**

**EverlarkfourtrisAuslly101**

**Plz read the bottom AN when finished reading chapter. THX!:)**

**Katniss' POV**

"Peeta?! What are you doing here?" I ask really surprised.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing", Peeta says.

"Well I asked you first", I say a matter of factly.

"Ok, ok", Peeta says. "Well-

"Who are these people?" The person beside him asks. He has blonde hair, taller than Peeta and blue eyes. Looks like an older Peeta.

"Rye, this is Katniss and Madge", Peeta says gesturing to us. "And Madge, Katniss, this is Rye. My brother."

That's why he looked like Peeta. Madge smiles and I just stand there shocked.

"Ohhhh, so this is _the_ Katniss", Rye says smirking.

Peeta blushes and says, "Yes."

"She's even prettier in person!" Rye states.

I blush this time and I hear Madge chuckling beside me.

"So, you're the two crazy rubbish people", I say changing the subject.

Peeta looks down at what he's wearing, like he's forgotten and smiles. "Yes, but what do you mean by crazy? These two stupid girls stole our stuff to get inside and!-

Peeta stops himself and looks shocked. "Wait, no, you two! It was you guys!"

"Yes, we're the stupid girls", I say.

"Great one Peet, you just called the beautiful girls stupid, and even worse; one's you're girlfriend", Rye says giving a playful smack on Peeta's back.

Peeta blushes and Rye continues, "What? Embarrassed are you?"

Peeta blushes even more now and Madge, Rye and I crack up laughing.

During our burst of laughter, Peeta says, "Ok, ok. It's not that funny, you can stop now."

We laugh a bit more but eventually stop. When we do, Peeta says, "We knocked the door down and you weren't in the toilet block. Where did you go?"

I smile and turn to see Madge already smirking at me.

"Well, let's just say there was a window and a rubbish trailer", Madge says.

Rye and Peeta have confused looks on their faces so I tell them the story. "Madge found a window in a cubicle and I stood up on the toilet and opened it. I started climbing out, but stopped halfway. Madge asked why I stopped and I said that there's a rubbish trailer right we're gonna fall. Then we heard you guys pounding on the door so Madge ordered me to jump in the bloody thing. So I fell in, followed by Madge."

Rye is laughing and Peeta's jaw has dropped.

"Flies are gonna go in there if you keep it opened that long", I say to him.

Peeta shuts his mouth and says, "You must've stunk like crazy! How come you look like that then?"

"You mean why we look so good?" Madge asks. I blush and both Peeta and Rye nods there heads straight away. "Oh, well that's a long story."

Madge continues and tells them how we bumped into Cressida and then Cinna, Venia, Flavius and Octavia. I'm blushing halfway through whenever Peeta looks at me. When Madge and Rye aren't looking, Peeta mouths to me, 'You look beautiful.'

I blush even more and try and hide my smile.

When the conversation is over, Peeta takes of the rubbish gown and Rye does the same.

"So, what are you guys exactly doing picking up rubbish?" I ask with curiosity.

"Well, our mum is making us so she doesn't have to do it", Rye says and I see Peeta tense when he hears '_mum_'. I wonder what that is about.

"Well do you guys want to hang out with us?" Madge asks, but only looking at Rye.

"Sure", Rye answers.

We walk around with Madge and Rye in front, and Peeta and I behind a few meters.

"So why would a good girl like you, be so naughty and sneak in without paying for tickets?" Peeta asks me with a smirk.

"It was a long cue and I needed to make sure Prim was okay. She left a note saying that she would be here and I freaked out, since after….you know. I guess it's just what I do. Be too over protective", I say shrugging.

I look up to see Peeta staring down at me, frowning.

"What?" I ask quietly looking away.

"It's just…. well, anyone would be over protective if that happened to them. Katniss don't worry about it. Prim would understand", Peeta says reassuring.

"No one understands", I say coming to a stop and so does Peeta. "It happened to me and no one else. Dad's funeral is coming up, I'm still not working and I'm scarred for life after what happened and…" I trail off.

"And what? You can tell me anything", Peeta says.

"The nightmares won't go away", I say quietly. "I keep waking up screaming."

Peeta just looks at me for a while with sad eyes. After to what seemed like forever, Peeta says, "I get them too. About if I didn't get there in time. What if that lunatic killed you?"

"I'm sorry you get them", I say quietly.

"Don't be. I'm used to them anyway", Peeta says.

I'm about to ask how and why he tensed up when Rye talked about his mum, but Rye calls out to us, "Hey guys! Madge and I want to go on that rollercoaster; we'll meet you at the gates around 10:50!"

"OK!" Peeta shouts back to them. Madge smiles at me and they walk off.

"Well at least we get to be alone", Peeta says. "Come on." Peeta takes my hand and we walk along holding hands. His hands are rough but soft at the same time. His hands are warm and mine are cold. I haven't really paid attention to what he was wearing until now. Peeta's wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket over the top and has some jeans on. He looks handsome.

"You like what you see?" Peeta asks smirking when he see me looking at him. I blush and turn away.

"Oh, look", Peeta says pointing. I look to where he's pointing and spot Prim and Rory.

Rory is showing Prim how to squirt the water out of the gun, onto the ducks. I smile when I see Prim cracking it. Rory puts his hands over Prim's on the gun and helps her squirt the ducks into the holes in the walls. They end up going good and wins a big, giant panda. Prim smiles at Rory and gives him a hug.

I smile one last time, and look up at Peeta. Peeta looks down at me and I say, "What do you want to do?"

"Umm let's see….do you like fairy floss?" Peeta asks me looking at the guy making fairy floss.

I smile and nod. We go over to the guy and Peet asks for fairy floss on a stick and make it large. I take out my purse and open it, but Peeta grabs it out of my hand and zips it shut. He pulls out his wallet and shoves my purse in his back pocket of his jeans. I frown at him and he pays the guy.

"Enjoy your night", he says.

"You too", Peeta says and we walk off. Peeta gives me the stick to hold while he puts his wallet in his pocket and grabs my purse and hands it to me.

I take my purse and put it in my back pocket and pull my shirt down; over it so it covers my purse.

I frown at Peeta again when he looks at me.

"What?" Peeta asks.

"Why'd you do that for?"

Peeta sighs and says, "Katniss, I'm the guy. The guy is supposed to pay for the girl. It's just wrong the other way around."

"Fine, but the next time we get food or a drink, I'm paying", I say ripping off some fairy floss and pooping it in my mouth. It dissolves and tastes delicious.

Peeta takes some too and says, "Okay", he smiles and pops it in his mouth.

"What ride?" Peeta asks.

"Whatever one you want", I say.

"You're very stubborn", Peeta says and shakes his head. But then he catches sight of something and smiles. "What about that one?"

I turn around and can't figure out what ride he wants to go on.

"There", Peeta says and gently turns my head with his hand.

"Oh, crap", I say. It's a ride that has four seats on each claw things and people are screaming in joy and others look like they might puke any second. They're spinning around by the claws, while their seat bits are going up and down, round and round. It makes me feel sick just looking at it.

A voice says over a microphone, "Now let's go even faster!"

The ride makes the people go even faster and I can barely make out the people's faces as they go round and round.

"I'll pass", I say.

Peeta laughs and says, "I thought you said, 'Whatever one you want'." He tries and mimics my voice.

"That does not sound like me! And plus, I didn't see that one", I say.

Peeta laughs and I look around at the rides.

"Well, first of all, how about we go on that ride", I say pointing at a ride that has no one on it at the moment.

"Okay", Peeta says and we walk over to the ride.

There's a woman standing at the gate bit to get to the ride and says, "One ticket each."

Peeta and hands over two tickets that he must've gotten and the lady lets us through.

There are two seats on each of the rides arms and we sit next to each other on one.

"I wonder what it does", Peeta says while we get buckled in.

"Yeah."

More people get on and then a man comes around to check if we're all buckled in.

A voice tells us to get ready for the ride to start and I get comfortable.

Then it starts.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! So it was Peeta and his brother Rye. So I didn't really want to leave it on a cliff hanger and it's not much of a cliffhanger anyway; so I guess that's good!:) **

**Anyway, I really am appreciating all the follows, favorites and reviews! Please keep them up and PM or Review to tell me of how you think my story is going so far.**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
